


It started with a kiss

by dragons308



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, it started with a kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons308/pseuds/dragons308
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco kisses Harry and now he doesn't know whether it was a mistake or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *sorry for the blocky paragraphs, every time I fix it it doesn't save*

Harry was aimlessly walking around the castle, putting off his 12 inch long essay on the difference between a pepper up potion and a cheer up potion, when Professor Flitwik walked by and told Harry that he better make his way back to Gryffindor tower as it was 5 minutes to curfew. Harry obeyed and walked back in the direction to the common room when all of a sudden he was pulled into a classroom. Harry turned to see who pulled him in and saw that it was the one and only Malfoy. Harry assumed this was going to be some kind of attack and was expecting Malfoy to hex him or punch him. Harry was about to say something when Malfoy took a step closer to Harry and crashed their lips together. Harry had been pining over Malfoy for months. For several weeks he denied his feelings for the arrogant blonde but finally gave into them as they were only growing stronger. Harry couldn't believe it! Draco Malfoy was kissing him! Does that mean Draco likes him back or is this some kind of trick? It was only a few hours ago when the blonde was throwing insults at Harry and his friends. Hoping it was real, Harry kissed back.

 

The next day, Harry woke up and grinned at the memory of last night. “What are you smiling at?” Ron asked as he attempted to tie his tie. “Nothing, just remembering something.” Harry replied innocently. “Whatever you say, mate.” Ron said while getting frustrated with his tie. “I can't get this bloody thing right!” Ron yelled in annoyance. “I'm not good at them either. That's why I leave mine tied up. Get Hermione to help you before breakfast.” Harry said. “Yeah, I think I will.” Ron replied. After Harry and Ron finished getting changed, they headed downstairs into the common room. “What took you so long?” Hermione questioned as the boys approached her. “What'd you mean 'Mione? It's only 7:30! No one really gets to breakfast before 8!” Ron said. “I've been up since 7. I've been re-reading Hogwarts: A History.” Hermione said. “What a surprise.” Ron joked. Harry laughed. “Hey 'Mione, can you fix my tie for me?” Ron asked with puppy dog eyes. “When will you learn to do it yourself, Ronald?” Hermione sighed and started to tie Ron's tie. The three made there way down to breakfast and were almost at the doors to the Great Hall when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked in front of them. “Hey look, it's Potty and his friends, the weasel and the mud-blood.” Malfoy said to his friends laughing. Harry was confused as to why Malfoy was being mean to them. Was last night just a dream? No. It couldn't have been, it was way too real. “How dare you call her that!” Ron yelled at Malfoy and launched himself at him. He tackled Malfoy to the ground and started throwing punches at his face. “Ron! Stop it! It's not worth it!” Hermione screamed while she and Harry tried to pull Ron off him. Crabbe and Goyle just stood there staring in shock. “Ron, stop it!” Harry yelled. “Get off me, Weasel!” Malfoy yelled. “What is going on here?!” Snape bellowed as he walked in on the scene, Ron quickly got off Malfoy. “Potter! Weasley! Detention!” Snape said angrily. Malfoy stood up and brushed off his robes. “What?! Malfoy started it! And Harry had nothing to do with it!” Ron yelled at Snape. “Weasley! Be quiet you stupid boy! Would you like another detention?” Snape asked rudely. “But!-” Ron started and Harry nudged him in the ribs. “No, sir.” Ron finished. “Crabbe, Goyle, take Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing,” Snape said and then looked at Harry and Ron, “My office, tonight at 8.” And then he walked off with a swish of his robes. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall in silence. They sat down and began to fill their plates. “Ron, you can't let Malfoy get to you like that. Now you've got Harry a detention and he didn't even do anything.” Hermione said to Ron. “But Hermione! Malfoy called you a you-know-what! You can't be serious?!” Ron retorted. Hermione and Ron kept bickering and Harry was getting a headache listening to it, so he said he was going to the library but he wasn't even sure if they heard him. Harry got up and left the Great Hall, making his way to the library. He didn't like lying to his friends so he decided to go to the library for real. On his way there, he bumped into someone. Not looking up, he mumbled an apology and went to keep on walking when he heard, “Watch it, Potter.” It was Malfoy. Harry looked up and asked, “Why did you insult me and my friends?”   
“Why are you so shocked? We didn't become friends overnight.”  
“We did, didn't we? Remember, last night?”   
“Last night? What are you talking about, Potter?”   
Harry knew last night wasn't a dream and he also didn't want to believe that it was some kind of sick joke. Maybe Malfoy thought it was fun to mess with Harry's feelings. Make him believe he actually liked him and then pretend like it didn't even happen and break Harry's heart. Yeah, that was probably it. It definetly sounds like a plan evil enough for Malfoy. Harry's heart felt like it was going to burst. He was in so much emotional pain. If this was some kind of joke, Harry didn't want Malfoy to think it had any effect on him. He was about to cry so he just walked straight past Malfoy and once he was out of sight, he ran up to Gryffindor tower to his dorm and cried.

 

When first lesson came around, Harry wasn't around. Hermione and Ron were in Herbology and confused as to why their friend wasn't with them. “Mr Weasley, where is Mr Potter?” Professor Sprout asked. “I don't know Professor, he was with us at breakfast and then disappeared.” Ron answered truthfully. Second lesson came around and then third. It wasn't until fourth lesson that Harry showed up. “Harry where have you been?!” Hermione asked as Harry sat down next to her and Ron in Binns' class. “I was, um, in the hospital wing. I had a massive headache. I told you guys at breakfast.” Harry lied. He didn't like lying but he couldn't tell them what happened with Malfoy and he couldn't say he's been in the library that whole time. “I thought you said you were going to the library?” Hermione asked confused. “No, uh, you must've heard wrong. I'm feeling better now anyway, Madam Pomfrey gave me some potion.” Harry lied even more. “Oh, okay then.” Hermione said, but it didn't look like she was fully convinced. 

 

That night, Malfoy was in his dorm, pacing back and forth. He really likes Harry and he even kissed him last night! Malfoy still couldn't believe he did that. Last night, when Malfoy returned to his dorm, he realised too late that it was a bad idea. Kissing Harry was good, really good, he must admit that. But Malfoy couldn't be in a relationship with a boy! His father would kill him if he found out! Especially when he found out it was Harry freaking Potter that he was dating! It was only then Malfoy realised and so he had to think of a way to get out of that mess. And so he decided on continuing to taunt Harry and his friends, and if Harry questions him about it, he will just act confused and hope that Harry will think it was just a dream. And now the damage was done and he broke Harry's heart. He could see the hurt in Harry's eyes before he walked away. Now Malfoy has got himself in an even bigger mess and he is hurting himself as well as Harry. Malfoy went to bed early that night and thought to himself that he'll decide in the morning whether or not to go talk to Harry. He would tell Harry about his feelings and explain everything to him or he would just leave it and pretend like nothing ever happened. Neither of them sounded good but that was for the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was down eating breakfast in the great hall with the rest of the gryffindor quidditch team, bright and early in the morning. Oliver Wood, the team captain, thought it'd be best to start training before the other teams to not only get a head start but to spend some time building good tactics and focusing on improving their weaknesses. Oliver Wood did not like to lose, especially towards slytherin.  
Harry was sitting with the Weasley twins, Fred and George, munching on a piece of buttered toast when Oliver announced that they should get going. Harry was slightly annoyed as he didn't get to eat his bacon, but if it meant winning the quidditch cup, Harry was all for it.  
Once up in the air, searching for the snitch, Harry realised that he actually didn't mind the early training session. The fresh morning air was a great way to clear his head, and especially since Harry had to focus on finding the snitch, he didn't have time to think about Malfoy.  
Harry sighted the snitch when all of a sudden, Oliver shouted, “I don't believe it!” Harry spun his broom around to see a group of 7 people dressed in slytherin quidditch robes walking onto the pitch. The gryffindors flew down onto the ground to confront the slytherins.  
Oliver was fuming. He stormed over to Marcus Flint, the slytherin team captain, and yelled, “I booked the pitch and you have to leave! You are not doing this again!”  
Harry remembered the time in his 3rd year when the gryffindors booked the pitch and slytherin came and interrupted them with a note from Snape in order to train their new seeker, but they didn't have a new seeker this time, they still had... Malfoy.  
Harry couldn't get away from him. When Harry wasn't thinking about Malfoy, which he was 99% of the time, he would bump into him in the corridors, walking out of the great hall after dinner and when he was going for a walk around the giant lake! It looked like Malfoy was trying to talk to Harry, but Harry wasn't giving him a chance. Harry was avoiding him ever since Malfoy told him they never kissed, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that it was actually real!  
“Actually,” Flint said smirking, “I've got a note from Professor Snape.” He waved the note in Oliver's face.  
“Of course you do.” Oliver said annoyed. “What is your excuse this time?”  
“Well, actually we thought it would be a good idea to have a practise match with our fellow gryffindors. In the note from Professor Snape, you can see it says that he gives us permission to have a match with you guys without supervision.” Flint said grinning evilly.  
“Fine. But don't get mad when you lose.” Oliver said holding out his hand.  
“Oh please, you don't stand a chance.” Flint said rudely and shook Oliver's hand, both of the boys trying to crush each other's fingers.  
The teams walked to either side of the pitch to get ready for the match.  
“Oliver, I don't think that was a good idea. They're planning something evil, I can tell.” Angelina Johnson, a chaser on the team, said worriedly.  
“Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with Angelina, but I'm still on for the game.” Fred, a beater on the team, said high fiving his twin.  
Harry just agreed to everyone's rants about how they should or shouldn't go ahead with the match, because he was too busy worrying about how he's gonna have to face Malfoy in the air when they fight for the snitch as they were both seekers.  
“We are going to play in this match whether you like it or not. Gryffindors are known for bravery, not cowardice.” Oliver said frustrated and started walking to the middle of the pitch.  
They were five minutes into the game and it was already getting rough. Katie Bell, a chaser for gryffindor, was knocked very hard and deliberately off her broom by a slytherin. She was taken to the hospital wing. So gryffindor were one chaser short, but they were still in the lead, 30-10. Harry was circling the pitch, Malfoy on his tail.  
“Potter!” Malfoy called out. “Leave me alone, Malfoy!” Harry yelled back, he was trying to be mad at the slytherin, but every time he saw him, it's like his brain wouldn't function properly and he couldn't concentrate. Harry wanted to win this for gryffindor, especially as it meant so much to Oliver, but Harry was finding it very difficult with Malfoy around.  
Harry zoomed off across the other side of the pitch on his firebolt.  
It wasn't until 10 minutes later, Harry sighted the snitch. With the scores tied, 70-70, Harry had to catch the snitch before Malfoy or they would lose. Malfoy spotted it too and soon they were both side by side, chasing the snitch.  
There were no snarky remarks from Malfoy and Harry was very confused by that. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts, Malfoy managed to get ahead of Harry and was closing his fingers around the snitch. NO! Harry mentally screamed.  
The game ended and Harry felt awful. Oliver was devastated. Even though it was a practise match and didn't really mean anything, Harry felt terrible that he let a stupid little crush ruin a game for him and his team mates. It was his fault they lost the match. Oliver didn't even go get changed in the change rooms, he just left straight for the school, ignoring all of slytherins nasty comments. Harry noticed that Malfoy wasn't saying anything. He hadn't said one rude thing to Harry or the gryffindors all day, Harry wondered what had changed in him.  
Harry headed for the change room. Once he got changed, he pulled out the broom servicing kit Hermione got him once for Christmas, and started tending to his broom. Due to that, Harry was the last one in the change room. He packed all his stuff up and was about to leave the room when Malfoy walked in.  
“What do you want, Malfoy?” Harry asked avoided eye contact.  
“I just want to talk.” Malfoy said gently.  
“About what?” Harry asked hoping he wouldn't bring up the kiss.  
“I-I like you H-Harry, a lot. And I did kiss you... and I did mean really mean it.” Malfoy said.  
“You-you like me?” Harry asked shocked.  
“Yes, I do.” Malfoy said more confidently walking closer to Harry.  
“I-I like you too.” Harry said embarrassed. “So, I didn't imagine that kiss?”  
Malfoy put a hand on Harry's cheek and gave him a slow, meaningful kiss. “No, you didn't.”  
Malfoy took a step back, but Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him into a more passionate kiss. Malfoy wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and Harry put his arms around Malfoy's neck.  
They broke away when they needed breath and Harry said, “I guess I should call you Draco now then.”  
“Yeah, I'd like that, Harry.” Malfoy said with a smile and then pulled Harry in for another kiss. They both missed first lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 2 :) There will be some secret dating in the next chapters to come. I would like to post the chapters every second day, so I'll try and aim for that because I've got a few assignments due soon and some tests coming up. Please remember to favourite or review if you liked it :D (sorry is there's any spelling or grammar errors).


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was sitting in the gryffindor common room with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, in his favourite armchair by the fire. In his lap he had an incomplete essay that was due for charms, first lesson tomorrow. Harry had only written once sentence. Every time Harry tried to continue writing the essay, his mind would wonder off and think of a certain blonde.  
It had been two weeks. Two weeks of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy secretly dating. Two weeks of running off between classes, quickly eaten meals, staying up around the castle past curfew, all so they could be together without anyone noticing.  
Another reason Harry couldn't concentrate, was the fact that he had received a note from Draco, telling him to meet him in the charms corridor at 8'o clock.  
A few minutes later – which felt like an enternity to Harry – it was five to 8 and Harry thought that he should get going to meet Draco.  
Harry scrunched up the parchment with his essay on it and through it into the fire – seeing as there really wasn't anything on the paper – and got up to make his way through the portrait hole.  
“Where are you going Harry? You haven't finished your essay and it's due first thing tomorrow.” Hermione asked curiously.  
“Um, I'm just going to go for a walk, um, it's a little stuffy so, um, I'll get some fresh air. I can't concentrate so I'll finish it when I get back. You worry too much!” Harry laughed forcefully, he just wanted to leave and meet Draco.  
“Oh if you're sure Harry, you don't want to fall behind because you were too silly to finish your essay and go for a walk instead.” Hermione said concerned.  
“Hermione, I'm not going to fall behind, I told you I'll finish it when I get back.”  
Before Hermione had the chance to respond, Harry quickly walked over to the portrait hole yanked it open stepped out, tripping over the step as he shut the door behind him.  
He quickly dashed around the castle, making his way to the charms corridor.  
He spotted Draco outside a classroom. He made his way over to him and was going in for a kiss when Draco put his hand against Harry's lips and said, “Your late, it's already 8:07. You know I don't like it when I have to wait. I guess I'll just have to punish you.” Draco said with a smirk and pulled Harry into the empty classroom.  
Draco shoved Harry up against the wall and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Harry moaned into it and that made Draco smile, breaking the kiss. Draco started trailing kisses along Harry's jawline before he moved along his neck and sucked lightly.  
“Draco...” Harry moaned. Draco thought whenever they were making out, that Harry moaning his name was a big turn on. Draco's pants were suddenly starting to feel a lot tighter.  
Draco bit down on Harry's neck, making Harry moan even more. He couldn't take it any more so he pulled away and said, “Okay, time for that punishment.”  
He got Harry to kneel down in front of him, and he was pretty sure Harry knew were he was going with this, as Harry started unbuckling Draco's pants, licking his lips.  
“I don't see how this is punishment Draco.” Harry said before he started sucking the top of Draco's member lightly. Draco laughed a little which quickly turned into a moan as Harry peppered kisses along Draco's length, teasing him.  
Harry soon took Draco's length into his mouth and Draco put a hand in Harry's unruly hair.  
It wasn't long before Draco came into Harry's mouth and Harry pulled Draco down with him, straddling his lap. He crashed his lips into Draco's and they both fought for dominance with their tounges, both of them having a great time.  
Harry trailed kisses along Draco's jawline and neck just like Draco did for Harry, before Draco flipped them over and returned the favour to Harry's throbbing erection.  
It was a couple hours and cleaning spells later that the two boys emerged from the classroom into the corridor.  
Neither wanted to part ways, but seeing as they were out past curfew and Harry still had that essay to finished, they shared one more romantic kiss and then left for their common room.  
Harry was walking back to common room with a dazed expression on his face, not aware of his surroundings and wasn't surprised when he ended up at the great hall instead. He turned around determined to head the right way this time when he walked straight into Snape... Snape! Out of all people he could've bumped into and it was Snape. Harry never did have the greatest of luck, although he did have Draco.  
“Why is it that you are lurking around the castle past curfew?” Snape asked with a sneer.  
“Well, I could ask you the same question Professor.” Responded Harry.  
“It isn't wise for you to use sarcasm with me at the moment Potter, when you've clearly landed yourself in trouble. Now, why are you not in your dorm?”  
“Well, um, I was writing my essay for charms and, um, I felt unwell so I went for a, uh, walk.”  
“Well it seems to me Potter, that you are trying to cover up for something. Always up to something you are, just like you're arrogant father.”  
“My father was not arrogant!”  
“Well Potter, I actually knew your father, unlike you, so I think I'd know if you are a stuck up, arrogant, show off just like you!”  
Harry was fuming. Snape had always been mean to Harry but he usually just would try is hardest to ignore it, but tonight Snape was being extra to cruel to Harry and Harry couldn't take it.  
Harry pulled out his wand but it seemed Snape was expecting it and said, “expelliarmus” a lot faster than Harry hoped.  
“Well Potter, walking around the castle past curfew, no doubt up to something and attacking a teacher. You've just landed yourself in a month of detention with me, every night at 8'o clock. Now get back to your dorm right now!” Snape then turned away with a swish of his robes and then quickly turned back and said with a smirk, “Oh and 15 points from gryffindor.”  
Now Harry was really pissed off and he would love to go back to Draco as he knew he would be able to calm him down and tell him everything will be alright, comfort him and receive some kisses too. But they had just parted ways and Harry had an essay he really needed to return to. Oh and he was also pissed off as he and Draco decided that they would continue to have that little gathering of theirs every night at 8'o clock.  
Harry walked back to the gryffindor common room, no longer in a daze, and stormed in through the portrait hole.  
It was now 11'o clock and Hermione and Ron were still up. Hermione was helping Ron with a simple spell, Ron couldn't seem to get the hang of.  
Hermione noticed Harry in the doorway. “Harry, finally you're back. I told you you should've finished your essay before you left, because look how late it is now.”  
“It's fine, I'll write it even if I'm here till 3 in the morning.” Harry grumbled.  
Ron stopped trying to attempt the spell and said, “What's got your knickers in a know mate? No offence but you don't look so cheery.”  
“I got detention with Snape for a whole month! Every night!” Harry said getting annoyed once again. “And don't you say I told you so, Hermione.” He quickly added.  
“Alright fine, but it is your own fault.” Hermione said quietly. 'Not entirely', Harry thought.  
Hermione and Ron headed off to bed while Harry was still trying to write something for his damn essay. He had gotten an intro and that's it.  
The crackling sounds of the warm fire and the soft hoot of the owls in the distance, Harry was finding it hard to keep awake and soon nodded off to sleep, his face crumpling the parchment that lay under his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it! :) don't forget to review, favourite or leave a comment if you liked it or want to suggest ways to improve. (Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!)


	4. Chapter 4

Harry awoke the next morning with a piece of parchment stuck to his cheek. He groggily opened his eyes and pulled the parchment of his face. He yawned and took a look around the room, noticing that he fell asleep while writing his essay.  
Oh no! Harry thought. Staring at a very incomplete essay, the memories of last night popped into his head. The memories of Draco and himself were great, but remembering he had a whole month of detention with Snape was not a good way to start the day.  
He scolded himself for not being careful enough and not finishing his essay.  
Now he would have to lie even more. _Unless I pretend I got that headache again and went to Madame Pomfrey so I'd miss first lesson and wouldn't have to lie about not completing my essay!_ Harry thought proudly to himself, before he remembered that would also be lying. But would it really be that bad as he has already lied about him and Draco?  
 _One more lie can't hurt_ , he thought.  
Harry looked out the window and saw the sun rising in the distance. He took a quick look at his watch which noted, 6:03am, and quickly made his way over to the hospital wing.  
Harry quickly made a pained face and knocked on the door to her office.  
“Mr Potter, what can I do for you?” Madam Pomfrey asked sweetly.  
“I have a massive headache, I've been up for hours. I got it last night but it just seems to keep getting worse,” Harry lied.  
“Alright, go sit on the bed over there and I'll bring you a potion and then you can have some rest.” She replied.

***

A few hours later, Harry woke up in the hospital wing with Draco sitting by his side. “Draco! What are you doing here?! Someone could see you!” Harry whispered loudly.  
“Well I was just walking past and I saw you in here and relax, I put a distortion charm on the door.” Draco said smugly.  
“Okay, but you should know I won't be able to see you every night and it's all your fault!” Harry said to his boyfriend. Boyfriend. Harry liked the sound of the that, especially as his boyfriend was Draco Malfoy.  
“And why would that be?” Draco asked.  
“Well after I left that classroom last night, I bumped into Snape and he gave me a whole month's detention!” Harry responded.  
“Harry, I've got another potion for you to take –” Madam Pomfrey started to say, “Oh, Mr Malfoy, what a surprise to see you here.”  
“Uhh thanks Madam Pomfrey,” Harry said nervously, ignoring her last comment.  
“Umm yeah I should go to my next lesson,” Malfoy said quickly standing up.  
“And so should you Mr Potter, just take this potion and you can go as you've already missed first lesson,” Madam Pomfrey said, brushing aside the boys odd behaviour.

Draco walked out of the hospital wing while Harry hurriedly drank his potion. Harry quickly walked out the hospital wing, hoping to catch up to Draco while he headed to his dorm to retrieve his books. He was walking down an empty corridor when he heard, “Harry.”  
“Draco! I thought you put a distortion charm on the door!” Harry said in a hushed tone, scared that someone else would catch them together.  
“Umm I may have been distracted...” Draco said guiltily.  
“By what?” Harry asked curiously.  
“By you,” Draco blushed.  
Harry couldn't contain his happiness and pulled Draco into a kiss, no longer aware of his surroundings. He was just pulling away from kiss when he heard a gasp. Harry and Draco quickly turned their heads to the source of the sound. Pansy Parkinson was standing at the end of the corridor with her mouth wide open.  
Draco ran over to Pansy to try and cover things up, but it didn't seem to go well.  
“So this is why you won't go out with me! You're dating Harry Potter!” Pansy shouted angrily.  
“Pansy, please keep it down, don't tell anyone, please!” Draco tried to reason with her.  
“I can tell whoever I want, just like you told everyone in our house that I slept with Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff!” Pansy screeched and stormed off tears streaming down her face.  
Harry walked over to Draco and as he is very curious he asked, “Did you really do that?”  
“Yeah well she told everyone we're dating! And we're not! She's a desperate slut.” Draco retorted.  
“Yeah well now everyone's gonna know!” Harry said angrily.  
“Oh and that's my fault now! You're the one who kissed me!” Draco spat back just as angry.  
“Well you kissed back!” Harry argued lamely.  
“Yeah and maybe we shouldn't do this any more! We always knew we were gonna get caught! We can't hide forver!” Draco said raising his voice.  
“Oh so now you're breaking up with me?” Harry asked still angry but hurt that Draco was even suggesting that.  
“Yes I am.” Draco said rudely even though his eye's were welling up with tears.  
Before Harry could even respond, Draco left the same way Pansy did. He stormed off with tears streaming down his face. Harry was left standing in the middle of the corridor with a broken heart.

Harry now had to get to class and go face Ron and Hermione. Pansy has probably already spread rumours and now he's gonna have to lie to his best friend’s faces. He would have to cover the fact that he is extremely upset and concentrate in class. And all that is pretty hard to do when, 1. you had a secret boyfriend, 2. no one even knows you're gay and 3. you're boyfriend was Draco Malfoy.  
Harry just wanted to go back to Madam Pomfrey and take a potion for heartache, or better yet, amnesia.  
He collected his books from his dorm and made his way over to potions. Potions! Of course! Draco would be there! And so would Pansy! No doubt she'd make a big scene in front of everyone, humiliating both of them. Hermione would be hurt that he didn't tell her and he was pretty sure Ron wouldn't take it well.  
Harry groaned and then put a fake smile on his face and walked up to his two bestfriends, purposely facing away from his boyfriend, _ex-boyfriend._  
“Hey guys,” Harry greeted Ron and Hermione.  
“Harry! Where have you been! We've been so worried!” Hermione said as she tackled him with a hug.  
“I wasn't feeling well at all, so I went to Madam Pomfrey. She made me stay there awhile.” Harry half lied.  
“Oh okay, well as long as you're okay now.” Hermione said sweetly, hiding the fact that she was very suspicious of his odd behaviour. Little did she know, she was about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked it :) I'll do my best to be quicker with the next chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

The students filed into the potions classroom and took their usual seats. Professor Snape stood behind his desk and hushed the class before speaking.  
“In today's lesson we will be brewing a very simple but effective potion. If somehow you manage to stuff up, which I'm am sure most of you incompetent little fools will, you will be writing me a 12 inch essay on what went wrong. The potion in which you will be producing is the Alihotsy draught. Now which one of you brats can tell me the effect of the potion.”  
Hermione raised her hand faster than you could blink. Professor Snape took a look around the room ignoring Hermione's frantically waving hand.  
“Potter,” Snape said with a smirk.  
With a roll of his eyes, Harry responded with his usual reply, “I don't know, sir.”  
“5 points from Gryffindor for Potter's utter stupidity. The alihotsy draught causes hysteria and I'll now be putting you into groups of four. Even though it is a very simple potion, alihotsy comes from a very rare plant.  
Finnigan, Granger, Crabbe and Bulstrode, you will be working together.”  
Ron and Harry both groaned as they wanted to work with Hermione. They were not looking forward to writing their 12 inch essays.

Several names later, and Harry was finally called.  
“Potter, Thomas, Parkinson and Malfoy,” Snape said.  
Of course, both Draco and Pansy had to be in the same group as him. Harry was still upset about their argument as it was over something so silly. Pansy hadn't blabbed about it, so there was nothing to worry about, right? He hoped he would be able to talk to Draco later. He so badly wanted to kiss those soft, luscious lips again.  
“Potter! Stop drooling over Malfoy and help with the potion!” Pansy said loudly enough for a couple surrounding tables to hear. Luckily they all thought she was joking and went back to their work.

Draco left to get the ingredients from the cupboard while Harry started a fire under the cauldron. Although Pansy hadn't really said anything, Harry was still worried she would yell it out in front of everyone. Or even worse, announce it in the great hall at dinner!   
Draco returned with the ingredients and started chopping. Dean poured a liquid of some sort into the cauldron while Harry stirred counter clockwise.   
He was sure that the textbook had said to stir in that specific direction until Pansy noted that he was stirring the wrong way. Harry could've sworn she was trying to stifle a smile but he really didn't want to write that essay and stupidly listened to her and started stirring clockwise.   
Draco came and stood next to Harry so he could add the alihotsy into the cauldron.  
“What are you doing?!” Draco suddenly shouted at Harry.   
“Umm, stirring the potion?” Harry answered back but more like a question.  
“You're stirring the wrong way!”   
“I am not! Pans–” Harry started to retort when the cauldron blew up.

Snape made his way over to the exploded cauldron and yelled, “Potter! How did I know it would be you to stuff up first?”  
“But professor I–” Harry started to say but was once again cut off but this time by Pansy.  
“Professor, it wasn't just Potter's fault.”  
“What do you mean, you silly girl.” Snape said annoyed and naturally the whole class was listening.

Harry thought she was going to cover for him as she was the one to tell him to stir the wrong way, but he should've known better. She was a Slytherin after all.

“Well, if it wasn't for Draco distracting Potter, the potion would've worked.” Pansy said innocently.  
“Parkinson, Draco was doing his work, Potter ruined the potion as usual.” Snape chided.  
Every time Harry or Draco tried to speak they kept getting cut off.  
“No sir, you see, Draco was telling Potter to meet him in the charms corridor after dinner.” Pansy continued to lie.  
“And why would he do that?” Snape asked.  
Before Harry or Draco could stop the next sentence to come, Pansy said, “Because they're dating, professor.”  
“Parkinson–”  
“No! It's true Professor! I saw them kiss!” Pansy finished, trying to hide a smirk.  
Snape looked dumbfounded while Ron bellowed from across the room, “WHAT?!”  
Harry and Draco stood there blushing. It was like they were paralysed, they couldn't move or speak. Technically they weren't dating any more so if anyone decided to bring out the veritaserum they'd be all good, but unfortunately, everyone decided to take Pansy's word for it. After all, she was everyone's source of gossip.

Finally Harry came back to his senses and bolted out of the classroom. If anyone didn't believe Pansy, they sure would now.  
“Harry!” he heard a familiar voice call. Harry turned around and saw Ron standing before him.  
“Ron, let me explain–”  
“What's there to explain. You're dating Malfoy! I can't believe you wouldn't tell your best mate! Like I mean, I didn't even know you were... gay! And like I'm fine with that, but MALFOY! Bloody hell, out of all guys you choose him.”  
“Ron, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think you'd understand. Please don't get angry.”  
“You don't think I'd– you know what, I don't care. And I'm not angry, just disappointed.” Ron said quietly and walked off in the direction to Gryffindor tower.  
“You could've told me, I would've understood,” Hermione said before following Ron.  
Great now both my best friends and my boyfriend hate me, oh wait, he's not my boyfriend any more, everyone just thinks he is now... I wish he was, Harry thought sadly to himself.  
“Harry,” he turned to the source of the sound. Draco.  
He walked up to Draco but before he could say anything, Draco said, “Meet me at the Astronomy tower at 10o'clock tonight,” and then walked off.

Harry didn't know whether to be relieved that Draco wanted to see him or anxious. He hoped that it would be something like, 'Well now that everyone knows, why don't we get back together and pretend we never broke up seeing as it was a couple of hours ago' but Harry doubted that very much. He didn't know what to expect.

There was still 4 lessons left, a couple hours to complete a long essay and a detention with Snape before he would meet with Draco. He hoped his detention wouldn't go longer than 2 hours, he know how much Draco hates to wait.

Harry had 10 minutes to get to the greenhouse, seeing as he left class early. He had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, so Harry was hoping the word hadn't spread to them yet.

Fortunately, no one in Hufflepuff knew, but unfortunately, Ron and Hermione were sitting at a different table to Harry so everyone knew something was up.  
A gloomy Herbology lesson later, Harry made his way over to his next class where Ron and Hermione were still ignoring him, as for the next 2 classes as well. Today definitely wasn't going well for Harry.

After a couple hours of another uncompleted essay, Harry walked in late to the great hall for dinner. As Harry walked through the entrance to the great hall, everyone stopped eating their meals, turned to him, stared at him for about 5 seconds before the whole hall broke out in hushed whispers. Well, it looks like the news spread, Harry thought. He made his way to his usual spot. Ron and Hermione were there. Maybe they'll talk to me, Harry thought hopefully. He sat down next to Hermione and diagonally across from Ron. Surprisingly Hermione said, “Hello,” and continued to eat her meal, but Ron didn't acknowledge him. That was expected.

Not feeling very hungry with all the stares on his back, Harry didn't eat. But he didn't want to draw even more attention to himself, so he couldn't leave the great hall either. He looked up and noticed Draco wasn't at the Slytherin table. That was also expected.   
Harry decided he may as well eat a chicken wing but before he could grab one, Seamus Finnigan looked at Harry and said in his Irish accent, “Is it true, Harry?”  
Harry didn't want to make it seem like a big deal so he asked, “Is what true?”  
“Oh, well you know... you and Malfoy,” Seamus said.  
Well Harry knew he couldn't wriggle his way out of this one and he was sick of lying – also if he did lie, he didn't think anyone would believe him – and so he said, “Uhh yeah... well at least it was true.”   
He then stuffed a chicken wing in his mouth so he had an excuse not to answer anyone's questions.  
After 10 minutes of ignored questions, Harry excused himself to go finish his essay before his detention with Snape.

A few draining hours later, it was 5 minutes to 10o'clock. Luckily Snape let him go early as Peeves burst into the classroom and started making a mess and smashing potions.

Harry quickly made his way up to the astronomy tower and found Draco leaning on the railing, looking out amongst the forbidden forest.   
Harry slowly approached him with butterflies in his stomach as he was nervous about what was to come.  
“Draco,” Harry said softly.  
Draco turned his head, “How was detention?” and then turned back to the scenery. Harry joined him at the railing.  
“Boring, I got out early because Peeves made a mess of the classroom,” Harry answered.  
“So it worked then,” Draco said with a small smile.  
“What worked?”  
“I sent Peeves to go mess up the classroom. I hoped you would get out early, you know I don't like waiting, and it worked.”  
Harry laughed. “Thanks.”  
“Don't mention it... I wanted to say to you I'm sorry. I snapped at you for no reason. Like you said, it was my fault that Pansy opened her big mouth.”  
“No... it was both our fault actually.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, we didn't even think about where we were. We were out in the middle of a corridor, where lots of people go, and we acted just like we would have if we were somewhere private. We kissed in public for Merlin's sake! It was only natural that someone would've seen. And even if it wasn't Pansy, they still would've told everyone anyway.”  
Draco laughed, “Yeah that's true... the golden boy with the son of a death eater. That would make front page.”  
“So...does this mean we're back together?” Harry asked hopefully.  
“I wouldn't want it any other way.” Draco replied and pulled Harry in for a deep, long kiss.


End file.
